2013-03-02 Join The Academy of Tomorrow
Julian Keller nods and moves to join Emma, skirting around the crowd. They have apparently forgotten about his power display earlier, which is just as well. Once he's within range of Emma, he seats himself and looks Emma over once more. "I take it that was you in my head?" Emma Frost a small sly grin spreads about her face, as she brings the tea to her mouth. It wasn't the best brewed tea but it would suffice. With a chuckle she responded, "Yes. I'm afraid so. Your thoughts were mostly your own. I hope you don't mind." She reached her hand out towards his, "I am not sure if you remember me, I'm Emma Frost. I know your parents." Julian Keller shrugs at that. "Enter at your own risk I say. But I do vaguely remember the name. My dad is secretive about his business dealings. So what can I do for you Ms. Frost? Surely it's not about money. You look like you're doing quite well." Emma Frost had a private thought about her currently dwindling bank account. But that wasn't the topic at hand. She placed the drink gently onto the table and looked into his eyes, "I'm not after your money, darling. I like your style and your capabilities." She glanced towards the area where he kissed the girl, and leaned back into the chair and re-crossed her legs, "I want to recruit you for my school, It's a school for talented individuals like yourself. To lead and shape this world." Julian Keller raises a single eyebrow, quirking it at her words. "Well I like the bit about leading and shaping the world... I was planning on that already. But what do you know about what I can do? Spying on me? But we hardly know each other dahling." He says, with a grin, affecting a Zha Zha Gabor accent. It's decent, could be better. "A school though.. that's going to be a tough sell I think. Never really got along with others at school. And I've got this thing with authority. We don't get along well either." Emma Frost leaned forward just slightly, just enough to expose just a bit more cleavage. She looked to the side, and watched the people walking about the establishment. The boy wasn't so easily swayed by just compliments. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks and responded, "Not spying. When your power manifested it made your local news, and I found out about it. And this school would help sharpen your abilities." She drew her attention back to him and spoke telepathically, Julian Keller pauses at that. Appealing to his pride. << Great rack but she want if I were done in by a woman's endowments i'd be penniless and destitute years ago.>> He thinks to himself, pulling his eyes from her cleavage. "I see. So having the heir to the Keller fortune in your school has nothing to do with it?" He mentiones nothing of being AN HEIR, following his big brother, but then.. she doesn't need to know. Or already does and it's pointless to tell her. Emma Frost rolls her eyes, this boy clearly takes her for less then she actually is. She chuckles softly to herself, "Darling. I have money I'm not after yours. I like your talent. And your style. If I make you uncomfortable, just walk away." She leans back in her chair and looks towards the painting she's been enjoying. Emma calls out to one of the employees the painting she liked, and offers to double the price, "If you think this is just about money you can walk out that door and try to catch up with that pretty girl who looks to be made of silver." Julian Keller steeples his fingers together, watching her for a long moment. "Why waste my energy? She'll call me." He retorts, but after a long moment he unclasps his hands and nods. "Allright, fair enough. I apologize for the paranoia.. nine tenths of the people I meet and know who I am want my money.. or mor importantly.. my parents money. Call it reflex. So what exactly do you want with my power? Nothing comes for free in this world. You and I both know that. So you teach me to enhance myself.. in return for what?" Emma Frost reaches into her small silver vinyl purse and grabs her money, handing it to the employee. She hands her the painting. It's a work of art, but clearly based on medical drawings of the brain. Emma smiles in accomplishment and places it aside. Once again she turns her attention to Julian, running her fingers along the edge of her arm rest, "And that is the rule to know. My school is simply a private school, paid of course. But we would specialize in the sort of training you require." Julian Keller scoffs a little at that. "That I require? My power is telekinesis.. I'm pretty sure I've already figured out just about everything a person can do with it. Look Ms. Frost. I'd be happy to come down and check it out, But I doubt you can show me some trick I havn't already thought of. I can fly already.. forcefields.. the basic movement. Throw it like a baseball.. a blast if you want to call it that.. Or I can just rip up everything bot bolted down and hurl that. I can make a paperclip dance, or spin a Semi-tractor trailor like a top. What more can you offer me?" He asks her. Full of himself? Yeah a little.. but he can actually do all those things. Emma Frost leans against an armrest and rests her elbows against it, wresting her face against her wrist. Oh this boy seemed so familiar. She chuckled at his arrogance, but even basing off his mind, he could do these things. Which was nothing to scoff at. Shae finished the rest of her tea and placed it onto the table, "You can do those things, and that's spectacular. But we can teach you specifics. How to fine tune the powers you already have. Tell me, have you ever wanted to move molecules? If this isn't something you wouldn't be interested in I don't want to waste your time." She grabbed her painting and rose. As she handed him her own school business card, "We want to guide your future. I understand your skepticism, but I don't want to waste your time if you are not interested." Julian Keller narrows his eyes, thinking. He was sent to the finest schools as a kid. And he's a bright guy, no genius certainly.. but he knows a bit about science.. the ability to move molecules.. vibrate them rapidly with his TK.. spontaniously combust things.. or slow them to freeze things.. Expand his powers in new ways. His eyes blaze, and a sudden motion of a hand blazing green, grips the couch and jerks it forward, forcing her to sit back down. "You'd be wasting your time if you came here and walked away from a prize like me. You want the best. Here I am. " He says and makes a gentle backhand motion, the couch sliding back into place with Emma on it. Emma Frost widens her lips in a full smile, confidence was key. And clearly this boy was full of it. She ran her figner along the edge of her bottom lip, eyeing him down, "I don't doubt you are talented, darling. Alright, then the correct question is what do you want?" Julian Keller speaks without hesitation. "You expand my abilities.. teach me to use it in ways I never could before and I'm yours. I don't forget my freinds." He tells her. "I want to be THE best. Not just one of the best... the top dog, the Alpha, the Prime, Numero Uno. Give me that and well.. I'd agree to anything you want." Emma Frost stands once more and reaches her hand towards his and takes it. Only a few years ago, a boy like this would have been after her own heart. Just then he reminded a lot of herself. And that was even more then she was expecting before this meeting. With a small sly grin she replied, "Darling, you will be my little Hellion. The top, of everything if you want it. If you want it, I'll give it to you." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs